1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to medical imaging and, more particularly, to imagers which detect gamma ray emissions from radionuclides administered to a patient.
2. Background Information
The field of medical imaging includes use of photon detectors commonly known as "gamma cameras" to detect, record, and display the uptake and distribution of radioactive drugs administered orally or intravenously to a patient. Signals generated by the gamma cameras are processed to provide a display of the internal distribution of the drugs in the patient or a particular target area or organ of the patent. The images are then interpreted by a specialist in radiology, cardiology or other relevant fields, in diagnosing any of a variety of medical conditions.